black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blocking Dead
The Blocking Dead is one of Black Plasma Studios animation series. It is currently the most popular, reaching millions of views. It takes place in one of the Arcade Games for Hypixel, The Blocking Dead. It revolves around 24 players that are in a plane crash, landing into a zombie infected town with many common town buildings such as a Church, Barn, School, Police Station, Bank, and much more. Episode 1 In the opening, Derp looks out of the plane extremely bored. There, he notices a zombie. In an attempt to wake Arbiter, he creates a scene and when Arby looks out, there is nothing. The siren then beeps continuously as Derp passes out and the plane crashes. The camera zooms over the zombie-infested Hypixel. JapaneseCurry and FastFox who are surronded by zombies, use weapons to survive. Meanwhile, Derp re-awakens only to find a zombie. He runs out of the plane and is signalld to the church. In an attempt to get arms, everyone beats him to it, much to his dismay. While Sadly looking in bushes, he finds a shotgun 2016 though is immediately surrounded by zombies. The rest of the group ditch Derp, however Derp shows explicit skill and goes destroys all the zombies with his reflexes. The team then look in awe at The Derp Episode 2 Derp goes into a building where he plummets through a chest. A zombie creeps up on him but he is swiftly rescued by a group of players. The watch out announces more zombies coming and the team bravely fight them, however one of them is consumed and is zombified. He zombifies and kills the rest of the crew, while the last one alive sacrifices his life in order to give Derp time to run. Upon walking away sadly, TimeKiller signals him to kill zombies as well, though Derp refuses. Killer then goes on a killing spree until a zombie glitches and consumes him. Derp enters a bank and searches it until he finds three teenagers, seemingly obsessed with money as they run to any chest that opens. Due to their excitement, zombies close in on them and Derp attempts to warn them but to no avail. Luckily, a chest opens behind the zombies meaning the teenagers go there and the zombies follow them. The Derp then leaves where he seems alone and despreately hungry. On the burger of death ,Arby comes and playfully slaps him and watches his friend eat. The two are then faced with another wave of zombies and Derp and Arby get ready to fight. Episode 3 The Derp and Arby fight their way through the zombies. The three crew members attempt to kill them though are swiftly killed off by Arby. The last one and the rest of the zombies are explicitly taken on by HeadScientist and decapitates the last crew member. The group walks through a high school where Derp finds banging on the door. He opens it to kill the Entity from inside, only to find it was a girl. The 4 then walk outside until a watchman signals an eclipse as well as the coming of the zombies. The group then fight the zombies in with exceptional skill, until Derp gets struck by a zombie. Unconscious, Arby attempts to wake him though is prevented by HeadScientist, who says he will be zombified and indifferently leaves the Derp. The Derp then awakens to the flopping of the fish and drinks a health pack. He goes to the police station where the evacuation was supposed to happen and finds HeadScientists’ ae. He then comes outside, only to find everyone he knew into a zombie. The camera then zooms over the map, with all survivors being killed, while JapaneseCurry lies dead and zombies close in on FastFOX who shoots himself. Derp is then attacked by Arby but can’t shoot his friend. Upon awaiting his death, Grandpa shoots Arby before dying. The Zombies close in on Derp who shows tremendous skill and kills them this way though falls unconscious. The evacuation helicopter comes and finds him and Jujuki alive Secret ending Jujuki and Derp fly away on the evacuation plane however Jujuki gets off upon hearing a chest. Trivia * The animation was one of the most popular, currently having 40 million views. * It was this movie which made fans love Derp, according to comments. * The animation gave Black Plasma Studios a 500k Subscriber pop-on * The meme of Head scientist becoming Headless scientist was also expanded. * In one of Arby's behind the scenes video on the blocking dead, he stated that Firefox dies off-screen. * Arby claims he started off with the idea as a test to improve his quality of animations, but decided to continue with this. * PremierMC was on the plane, but he didn't shown up through the entire animation, untilthe credist scene. Category:Animations Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Hypixel